Dudley disgusting
by HPobsession
Summary: After being left at home for a weekend Harry finds something in Dudley's room that makes him have chills, disgusting....


A/N: at first this was called 'Dudley deceitful', but then i thought, what he does isn't deceitful it's disgusting! So well i just wanted to make fun of Dudley! enjoy it, hate it, doesn't matter review it!

* * *

Harry moved from room to room, in a state of complete and utter boredom. His 'Family' had gone to aunt Marge's for the weekend, and had finally trusted him enough to stay in the house alone. It had been a dayand a half since they left and they were to arrive sometime in the morning. 

Harry appreciated being left alone at first, but two hours in, he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall opposite at a complete loss as to what to do next. he sat there for several hours and only left to make amarmelade sandwhich and go to the bathroom. he feared that by the time the Dursley's returned, he would be _glad _to see them.

He had exhausted his supply of chocolate frogs and had no treats to munch on while he sat in silence. He recalled the last letter he had received from Hermione and gathered that she was once again at her family's holiday home in France. Ron had made it clear that Harry was welcome at the burrow as usual and was waiting for Harry's reply to his recent letter.

Harry had not been able to reply because Hedwig had gone out hunting and still had not returned after two days. So still thinking of Hedwig he made his way to Dudley's room, he had never been there before but assumed that there would be some sort of computer game he could play to occupy his time. Upon reaching the room he recalled the hurried exit Dudley had made, he had left his room at the last minute and hastily made his way downstairs, his skin blotchy and panting rather heavily, at the time Harry thought it quite odd, but chose to ignore it.

With some trepidation he opened the door and peered inside, it was about a third larger then Harry's and it was so full of stuff, Harry could barely make his way to the VCR and television. With a sweeping look around the room he was satisfied that he would find his only entertainment in watching something on the telly. So carefully seating himself between Dudley's latest bicycle and a stack of old comics, Harry switched on the television and switched to the appropriate channel. He found nothing that was on, interesting and decided to watch a video.

Just as he was about to check out what videos Dudley had, Harry spotted a tape popping out of the VCR and upon closer inspection found that it was unlabeled; or more accurately, the label had been torn off. Eyebrows raised he pushed the tape in and pressed play.

At first sight, Harry had no idea what he was seeing…it looked like he was looking at somebody's shoulder, but in the background he could see somebody standing still, a dark mask shielding his or her identity. The T.V was muted and he felt somewhat comforted knowing he wouldn't be heard. It was creepy, _very_ creepy, the masked observer was grinning and licking their lips. Harry was reminded of a feral cat spotting an innocent bird, ready to pounce, that glint was not normal...

Harry had never seen anything so strange and yet enticing. He watched on as the camera made it's descent, and Harry _knew_ what he was watching. Right there in front of his eyes a woman, was being whipped with what looked like a leather horse whip. She was stark naked. Harry gulped. The lump in his throat was building up in response to the unmistakable twitch in his underwear. He never liked to see such things, and was slightly disgusted when he finally understood why Dudley had looked so flustered.

The girl turned over, her face also concealed in a mask, her hair fanning out behind her on the satiny cushions, she was smiling, a lustful glimmer in her eyes. Another woman came into view; her mask was black, setting off the bright blue of her eyes. The woman on the cushions turned to face her, they grinned and began to kiss. The black masked woman leaned over the other, her breasts rubbing to others suggestively. Harry felt himself grow warm and glanced nervously at the door. He was on edge. 'What if they come home early?' he thought to himself. Focusing on the screen he watched at both girls began kneading, and rubbing every part of each other's body they could reach. Harry squirmed, he was itching to reach into his drawers and relieve the mounting tension this videotape was causing.

BANG! Dudley came bursting into the room. harry punched the off button on the tv and jumped away from it.

'SHIT!' Harry thought and as he tried to stand and stumbled on the stack of comics and landed face down on a skateboard, thus effectively quelling his arousal. Flushing he shakily stood, feeling rather terrified as his beefy cousin stared in horror at Harry's face.

Dudley quickly stepped into the cramped room, shutting the door behind him. A bead of sweat now trickled over his many chins, his eyes shifty looking from harry to the tv and back again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously, as Dudley sat on his drooping bed.

Several silent minutes past before Dudley spoke softly.

"Are you going to tell mum?"

Harry was surprised; he had expected to be teased remorselesslyor even pummled till the air he breathed came out in waves of glistening scarlet.He felt a smirk tug at his lips when he thought back to all the times Dudley had refused to come out of his room, even refused food...

Harry composed himself and stared at Dudley's down turned face.

"Are you going to tell?" Dudley repeated.

…

….

…..

……

…….

"If you leave and let me watch the rest…your secrets safe with me…" Harry finally said after a few moments thought. He really didn't plan on watching the rest, but harry loved to watch Dudley squirm, and he was doing some serious squirming.Dudley seemed to be torn between the idea of making Harry happy and keeping himself out of trouble.

"twenty minutes" he said exasperatedly, then added as an afterthought, "there's a box of tissues over there." And after pointing next to the computer, hastily left the room, closing the door with a loud crack.

Harry turned and after seeing the state of the box of tissues decided that, Dudley may be fun to torture, but Dudley disgusting was something harry didn't like at all...


End file.
